One-Shots by Yours Truly
by Fanfic Devil
Summary: Uhm, so this'll be a bunch of one-shots and you can request anything you like! Hoorayy \(TwT)/ [Lemons included!]
1. Self-Harm FemReader x Cobra (LEMON)

**Heyaaa! Uhmmm... I wanted to do Fairy Tail one-shots YAY! So this will be my first attempt at a lemon actually and well... I decided to just go with it! Anyways.. this is going to be hella awkward for me to write *le very single sigh***

 **WARNING: Guys, there are suggestive themes here and if you're really not that keen on reading suicidal thoughts/self harm etc. please do not continue or read at own risk! Also, if you're struggling with these issues please talk to me! Or someone else for that matter! Times may be rough and hard, I completely understand! Trust me when I say so, but do know that you are loved, I promise! I love you and all of my other precious readers! Be happy you guys, all of you deserve it!**

 **WARNING: This contains lemony good, meaning there's sexual content and if you're not a pervert like me *cough* *cough* ehh don't read!**

 **Self-Harm Fem!Reader x Cobra/Erik**

* * *

You've been a Rogue Mage for as long as you can remember and never were you asked to join a guild, not even a dark guild. So when Oracion Seis asked you to join forces, you declined, thinking that maybe they were just joking around. But no, even after they received severe punishment from the Magic Council and were released from prison after sitting out their sentence, they still wanted your company, so you decided that a guild was worth a shot.

That was nearly 2 years ago and you've grown fond of the comradeship you have with your fellow ex-dark guild members. Ever since they'd successfully joined Jellal's guild to atone for their sins, you felt proud of them and you held so much love for every member of the group. Yes, even Melody and Jellal were included.

There was just one little problem.

"Shit.." You cursed under your breath as you dropped the razor for the third time. Your hand was shaking violently as you tried to get the cut as straight as possible.  
 _Yes,_ this was your little problem.  
You became a Rogue after you had killed your father and your mother had dumped you on the streets, screaming "Demon! Demon! _Demon!_ " Over and over again. Oh, you truly were a demon.  
Those words were the only thing you remembered of your mother. Not even her looks or the way she smelled had a place in your mind.  
Nothing.  
When you tried to think of your life before Crime Sorciere, you can only see the faces of many assassinations, of the people you've killed for money. There was no memory of your parents, just figures without faces or any trace of love.

You shuddered in relief as a wave of pain washed over you and you suppressed a pleasured moan when you slid down the blade again. Your crimson blood flowed down your toned arms and you kept staring as they left red trails.  
"Fuck!" You whispered angrily and threw the razor aside. You muttered under your breath as you washed away the blood with clean water from the bathtub. You were mad at yourself for this... addiction. Yes, it was an _addiction_. You'd promised yourself to stop, but after all the nightmares and memories came back, you couldn't stop yourself. You needed something to relieve the pain.  
"Stupid me! How could I not?" You said, mad at yourself but at the same time in a temporary state of bliss as the pain in your arm overrode the aching in your heart.

A sudden knock at your bathroom door shook you out of your slumber.  
"(Y/n)? You in there?" Cobra shouted through the door.  
"Hm? Yes, what do you want?" You shouted back, irritated to be bothered in your free time.  
"We're going out, wanna come?" He asked and you swear, you could've heard the smirk in his voice, knowing you didn't like to be annoyed when taking a bath.  
"Sure, give me 10!" You yelled back and began to stand in the tub. You reached for the towel when Cobra answers with a surprised "okay" and left.  
Sighing you made your way over to the first-aid kit and wrapped a bandage over your cuts. As much as you love ( or hate) to do it, you'd rather not have your cuts infected.

After 10 minutes as promised you appeared at the front door of your guild's pretentious base. Dressed in black jeans, black long-sleeves and a leather jacket. Yeah, black was definitely your colour. Black combat boots, some accessories and lipstick finished the look.  
"All ready to go, huh?" Angel asked once she appeared next to you.  
"Hmm hmm. Where're we going, anyway?" You asked her, but she just shrugs it off. You sighed in defeat and nervously fidgeted with the hem of your sleeve.  
"Oi! We all here?!" Racer shouted as he almost runs into the both of you and grinned. You and Angel just shook your head.  
"Jeez they're slow..." Racer muttered.  
"Oh hey!" Melody cheered, nearing the group with Jellal by her side, everyone greeted them politely and they were soon accompanied by Cobra, all ready to go.

 _**La Time Skip - brought to you by Master Zero**_

You bursted out laughing when Jellal desperately tried to deny his lifelong crush on Erza Scarlet aka The Titania. Angel and Cobra joined in the laughter while Racer and Melody just awkwardly sat there, sipping their drinks while watching the scene.  
"Man! Keep it down, I can hear it." Cobra chuckled, making Jellal's cheeks grow hotter by the second.  
"Y'know, sometimes I think you _enjoy_ hearing everyone's pervy thoughts." Angel mused and you nearly choked on your 15th glass of beer.  
"Damn, woman. You got me!" Cobra said, laughing it off but you could see the faint blush beginning to form. _Aw he's too cute,_ you thought to yourself and was immediately rewarded by Cobra's questioning look.  
You swallowed and looked away quickly, hiding your emotions behind a mask as you eyed him again with a smirk.  
"Oi! Can I have another one?" You asked the bartender, holding up your beer glass. He nodded and took it from you.  
"Jeez, you're a _demon,_ (y/n)! That will be your, what, 20th beer for tonight? How are you not even drunk?!" Cobra said unbelieving. You froze in your seat and gazed at Cobra who was staring right back, a grin plastered on his face, but his words echoed in your mind.  
"You're a demon, (y/n)!" "Demon (y/n)"  
 _"Demon"  
"Demon"_  
Slowly his voice morphed into that of your mother and you felt your eyes burn as the memory replays in your mind. How she had called you a demon over and over again. _A monster_. Not worthy of living. _A killer_. Not meant to be born. _A mistake_.

Suddenly your mind cleared and your focus returned, you were still staring at Cobra who was looking back with wide eyes. Probably because he'd caught up on the memory.  
A hand waved in front of your face and you shook yourself out of your reverie.  
"Hmm?" You looked at Angel.  
"You were drifting off, finally getting tipsy after your 19th?" She laughed and everyone did too, except Cobra, who was still staring at you.  
The bartender put a glass of beer down in front of you and left again.  
You wanted to leave too, you had to.  
"It's my 16th actually." You laughed and took the glass with you as you rushed outside, saying that you needed to smoke for a bit. ( **A/n:** SORRY if Reader-chan doesn't smoke/like to smoke! T^T)

Once outside you broke down, smashing the beer against the wall with an agitated scream and trying to light your cigarette while your hands were visibly shaking.  
"Here, lemme help you." You heard someone say as they took your lighter and lit the cigarette for you.  
"Thanks Erik." You grinned and leaned against the rough wall, gazing up at the darkening sky.  
"Eh no problem." Cobra answered used to the fact that you call him by his real name sometimes.

After a while of silence, Cobra cleared his throat and turned to look at you.  
"(Y/n)..." You snapped your head in his direction and exhaled some smoke.  
"You... weren't really supposed to catch that." You said, indicating at the flashback you had earlier and looked away.  
"I... did though." Cobra stated, not breaking his gaze away from you.  
"Yeah.." You breathed and felt empty. Hollow. Like someone just took every bit of energy from your body and replaced it with lead.  
"Erik, I'm sorry..." You said after a short pause and threw away your cigarette.  
"For what are you apologizing?" Cobra asked warily and then he could hear your thoughts.  
 _Should I? Ugh.. No! But I've liked him for so long? Can't I try to... God, I love him._  
Carefully, you stepped in front of Cobra as you admitted your feelings for him via your thoughts. It was as simple as that.  
And then you leaned forward and kissed him. Cobra didn't hesitate to kiss back, not afraid to return your feelings and you soon found yourself pinned to the wall, him caging you between his arms as his tongue roughly discovered the inside of your mouth.

"E-Erik!" You gasped as his mouth travelled to the side of your face and down your neck. Licking and biting the skin until he found your weak spot.  
"Say (y/n), how about you transport us some place private where we can continue?" Cobra suggested and sucked at the vulnerable skin, possibly leaving marks as he kissed down to your collarbones.  
"Y-you're probably right -Ngh!" You bit your lip when you felt Cobra's tongue slide down the side of your neck.  
Grasping the front of his t-shirt tightly, you transported the two of you to your apartment at the base.

"Erik!" You exclaimed surprised when he pushed you down on the bed. He reached inside of your leather jacket and slid it off your shoulders. Next he tugged at the bottom of your black long-sleeve and your eyes widened.  
In seconds you had flinched away from him and scooted over to the far end of the bed, protectively crossing your arms over your chest.  
"(Y/n)? What... What's wrong?" Cobra asked worriedly as he crawled closer to you.  
You shook your head, (h/c) hair flinging around your face as you tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape.  
"(Y/n)?" Cobra said, sitting next to you on the bed.  
 _Shit what am I doing?_ you thought. _I can't show him my cuts. He-he... Crap what am I doing?! He can hear my..._  
You gasped and looked up at Cobra who was staring down at you with wide eyes.  
"(Y-y/n)? What 'cuts'?" He asked carefully. Your eyes travelled from his face down to your arms and then up to his face again, a tear slipped from your eye and he knew what was going on.  
"God, no (y/n)..." Cobra whispered and took both your arms, ripping away the black fabric, revealing the bandages you'd wrapped around them earlier.  
"No, no, no, no..." He kept muttering when he unwrapped the bandage on one arm.  
Suddenly he froze, hand just an inch from your arm, his breath hitching and he closed his eyes.  
"No..." He breathed as he opened them and looked down at your arm, which was painted with uncountable scars and fresh red lines.  
"(Y/n), why?!" Cobra demanded and you snatched your arm back to yourself. It was silent for a couple minutes before you dared to speak.  
"B-Because..." You paused and Cobra shook his head.  
"Why?! Why on Earth would you do something like that to yourself?!" He snapped and you watched with dread-filled eyes as tears slid down his face.  
 _E-Erik.. is crying? Because of... Me?_ you thought warily and leaped forward to hug him.  
"Please don't cry…" you muttered, but it didn't help the silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No, it's not possible... You're always so strong and independent and you crack the most insane jokes half of the time and your smile... (Y/n), your smile looked so sincere." Cobra kept rambling in denial.  
"Erik..." You whispered into his shoulder and he immediately shut his mouth.  
"I… have lived with this deep sadness for so long, it just kept aching inside of me. Kept telling me that I wasn't good enough. Not strong enough. Not.. pretty enough. Not smart enough. That I was just... Not enough! And I kept telling myself that it wasn't true, believe me Erik, I tried! So hard, but I failed. I was weak, God, I'm still weak!" You cried and hid your face in Cobra's chest.  
"All of you were the light that shone in my dark times and I wasn't that little orphan girl on the streets anymore. No, I wasn't the daughter my mother wished she never had."  
Cobra was silent while you sobbed into his chest.  
"Then why, (y/n)? Why couldn't you stay in that light?" He asked, rubbing slow circles over your back in an attempt to calm you down.  
You heaved a sigh and leaned back to look at Cobra.  
"I-It was hard being an assassin... you know. Every night... I dreamed about the people I had killed, their faces keeping me company as they begged for dear life." You averted your gaze and continued,  
"When you guys asked me to join your guild... I didn't believe you at first. Thinking that maybe you just needed me for another job or something." Cobra interrupted you here.  
"No! That's not wh-" he started but you waved him off.  
"I know, I know... I was glad that all of you came back to ask me again. I thought... that maybe I'd be able to forget everything, and I did forget them for a while. I didn't see the faces anymore, didn't wake up in the middle of the night, screaming because I had killed a father, or a mother or a son. I was really glad." You looked up at Cobra again and smiled, but it faded just as soon.  
"But it didn't last very long... After a while I began hearing the voices again. At that time, I just shook it off, hoping that they'd eventually disappear." You paused and unclasped your arms from around Cobra's chest.  
"They didn't and then all of a sudden my memories came rushing back at me. The ones that I had burried so deep inside of me, hoping that they'd never surface again. Memories of my mother... the-the one you saw...and -" Cobra cut you off as he leaned forward and kissed you, gently but urgently cupping your face with his hands.

"(Y/n) whatever goes on in that mind of yours, I can hear it. You don't need to explain yourself. I understand now." He whispered against your lips and you felt the pain ebb away, like snow to the sun.  
Suddenly all you felt was his hands on your face and his lips inches from yours. The burning desire between you two made the ache in your heart leave.  
" _Erik…"_ you breathed and kissed him again, more passionate than before and he understood.  
The tears were forgotten as you got to discover a new side to each other.

Cobra laid you down on the bed and hovered over you as his lips trailed down your neck. He carefully took off the remains of your black long-sleeve and his hands roamed over your exposed skin.  
Your breath hitched as his hands reached behind your back to undo the clasps of your bra. Once it was off, Cobra moved to your jeans and undid the buttons agonizingly slow, making you squirm under his touch.  
"Erik! Just… take it off, damn it!" you yelled at him once you finally got his coat and shirt off. He smirked and ripped the jeans off your body.  
"Hmm? Impatient, are we?" Cobra cooed in your ear as he leaned down again, his chest pressing against yours and you struggled to hold in a moan.  
"Moan for me baby." He commanded as his hands cupped your boobs, twisting and pinching the already erect nipple.  
"Erik!" you moaned and bit your lip. You struggled to take of his pants but they finally came off and you palmed him through his boxers. Cobra growled and grazed his teeth over the sweet spot in your neck.  
"Ah! Ngh.." you threw your head back, but didn't removed your hand from his crotch.  
"Such a tease…" Cobra whispered as one of his hands slid down to your womanhood. He rubbed your entrance through the fabric before tearing it away.  
The sudden exposure to colder air made you shiver and Cobra took advantage of your distraction as he entered a digit.  
"Oh my god!" you cried out in delight before he slid in a second and you arched your back at the sensation of his fingers moving inside of you.  
Cobra leaned down and kissed you again, breaking off a moan as you neared your high. Before you could explode with pleasure he pulled back and removed his fingers, earning a dissatisfied grunt from you.  
Smirking he pulled down his boxers and positioned his tip at your entrance. He placed his hands on either side of your head and thrust in.  
"Fuck, (y/n)… Ngh… You feel amazing." Cobra moaned while you winced at the pain and swung your arms around his torso, nails dragging over his back.

The room was filled with loud moans and neither of you really cared that the others might be getting home soon. All you really cared about was your pleasure and the other's pleasure.  
After a while Cobra's thrusts sped up and you felt a knot form in your abdomen as he kept moaning your name.  
" _E-Erik_!" you gasped when hit just right and you felt electricity course through your body as you released.  
" _(Y/n)!"_ Cobra exclaimed before he followed your lead and collapsed on top of you.  
"That was…" you panted and rested your head in the crook of Cobra's neck, "…amazing."  
Cobra let out a short laugh and slid his member out of you.  
"You're amazing…" he whispered and covered both your forms with the blanket on your bed.  
 _What did I ever do to deserve this,_ you thought with a faint smile on your face.  
"Joining our guild?" Cobra suggested when he heard your thoughts and grinned, pulling you into a spooning position.  
"Yeah…" you whispered, snuggling closer to his body. Slowly the both of you drifted off.

* _Small skip- I'm too lazy to write about their dreamworld .*_

Panting and sweating you woke up with a gasp and shot up in bed, scanning the room frantically.  
"(Y/n)?" Someone asked and you flinched at the sound, turning around in bed you realised it was Cobra.  
"What are you doing?" He asked carefully, sitting up as well.  
You didn't reply and just shook your head, sighing, you laid back down.  
"You alright?" Cobra whispered, hugging you from behind.  
"Hmm hmm… I-I just had a dream." You looked at him over your shoulder and smiled at him.  
"Wanna tell me about it?" Cobra asked worriedly and you sighed again, laying your head back down on the pillow.  
"I was back in the streets where my mother left me… And I was lost, so I wanted to ask people where I was and how to get back to my mom." You paused and fiddled with the bandage on one of your arms.  
"They didn't answer of course, every time I got close to one of them, they either screamed or scolded me for a demon and I didn't understand. Until I looked down and my hands were covered in blood… there was so much… blood." Cobra quickly moved to hover over you and look you in the eyes.  
"You're not a demon, (y/n)." he said with a serious glint in his eyes before he leaned down and kissed you.  
"You're perfect and I… I love you." He kissed your forehead and laid back down next to you. Your eyes widened when you realized what he'd said.  
"Erik…" you whispered and he squeezed you lightly in response.  
"I love you, too." You breathed and turned around to face him.  
 _God, he's beautiful,_ you thought as his eyes scanned your face. He smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.  
"I love you, too." You said clearer this time.  
Your eyes travelled from his face to his neck and his toned arms. One glance at the smooth skin and your mood immediately dropped. Your gaze lowered to your own arm, the one without its bandage and you eyed the scars and red lines with regret.  
 _Will that even fully heal?_ You asked yourself and closed your eyes, only to snap them open again when you felt something warm press on the cuts on your arm.  
"E-Erik?" you questioned and shuddered when his little kisses sent spikes of pain up your arm.  
"They will heal, promise." He answered and looked up at you.  
"You think?" You asked carefully and Cobra nodded, swinging an arm over your form, locking you between his arms and his chest as he embraced you.  
"Sleep, love." He murmured sleepily and you let yourself fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Ehm… sooo how was that for a first? Not too bad I hope (≥^≤)**

 **ANywayy thanks for reading! Next one-shot will be a Rufus x Reader lemon… just because I want to practice writing lemons… and.. well.. *cough* I'm not a pervert or anything he he he…**

 **If you have any requests, please leave a review! I will do my best to fulfill it!**

 **-Fanfic Devil, out!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do _not_ own Fairy Tail! OR the cover picture, which is SUPER PRETTY BTW ~(^w^~) **


	2. FemReader x Rufus (LEMON)

**Allohaaa! Sooooo... on with the one-shots \\(^w^)/ I hope you'll have fun reading this luvs :3**

 **WARNING: This contains sexual content and if you're not a perv at heart; don't read it T^T**

 **Fem!Reader x Rufus**

* * *

Never would you've thought that this would happen during the Grand Magic Games. Absolutely not.  
You'd never have thought about this happening _at all_.

"(Y/n)" Rufus grunted, kissing your neck and lowering his mouth to your collarbones. You shuddered with pleasure and bit your lip, preventing a moan from escaping.  
Oh, did you come to see a whole different side to the sophisticated man.  
"R-Rufus!" You gasped as he sucked at the sweet spot on your neck, his tongue licking at the vulnerable skin.  
 _How did I get myself into this?_ You thought.  
Honestly, you didn't know nor did you care. One minute you were waltzing away on a classic song in the ballroom together with your friends from Mermaid Heel because you were invited to this gala. And the next minute you're lying on the king-size bed with Rufus Lore in one of the upper floor bedrooms.  
 _No_ , you definitely didn't care.

"You know what I loathe most about these old-fashioned ball gowns?" Rufus whispered in your neck. You panted and shook your head.  
"It takes too long for someone to undress themselves." He grinned and tucked at the laces on the back of your (f/c) dress. Once his hands found their way through the strings, he slipped the dress off your shoulders and pulled it down expertly. The sudden exposure of your body to the cold air made you shiver.

You watched as the blonde mage crawled closer to you on the bed and unclasped the mask from his face, revealing the most beautiful features you've ever seen.  
Some kind of ecstasy took control of you as you kept staring into those hypnotizing eyes.  
Tugging at the tie of his costume, you led his face closer to yours and kissed him. So furiously and passionate that the whole room seemed to burn with both of your desire.  
"Please, Rufus. Tell me... What I.. do. I-I can't think!" You breathed against Rufus's face and felt tingles of excitement run down your spine.  
Taking the lead as asked, he began unbuttoning his shirt.

In mere seconds he was undressed, save for his boxers and was pinning you down to the bed.  
"My, my... (Y/n) how agonizingly teasing you are." Rufus smirked and traced his thumb over you lips.  
"But I didn't -" Rufus smashed his mouth on yours before you could say more. His perfect lips forging with yours as he raved the inside of your mouth with his tongue.  
"Sshh, don't say a word." The blonde said before he kissed you again. His hands were expertly removing every left over piece of clothing from your body and before you knew it; your (f/c) panties were the only thing left on your curvy body.  
"Who's ...teasing now?" You said, voice hitching as Rufus caressed your thighs. His hands slowly moving up to the waistband of your panties.  
"That was my foremost intention, love." He answered, his fingers hooking around your underwear and in one swift motion they were off.  
You gasped and clenched your legs together.  
Rufus clicked his tongue and moved atop of you, straddling you into place with his hips as he leaned down to kiss you once more.

His mouth left yours and traced down the side of your face, your neck and shoulder. He caressed your skin with his soft lips as his silky hair hung around his head like a gold curtain.  
"R-Rufus... Ngh~" You let out a moan when Rufus succeeded in spreading your legs without you noticing.  
"Oh please! Make that sound once more" He cooed as his hands travelled closer to your womanhood. You moaned again, louder this time when his thumb teased your entrance and Rufus growled seductively in your ear.  
He slid in a finger and you gasped, arching your back.

"Rufus!" You breathed when he slid in a second finger and kept pleasing you.  
"God, you're sexy (y/n)!" Rufus whispered in your neck before he sucked at the already abused skin, leaving marks as he trailed down towards your chest. Suddenly you felt his warm tongue trailing over your breasts and you flung your head back in the pillow when he teased your nipple with his teeth.

"Rufus..Lore! I-I need you.." You panted, desperately clutching onto his shoulders.  
"Now!" You growled and in one quick movement, said mage got rid of his boxers and aligned his body with yours.  
"Relax, my love." Rufus told you and with that he slid his member in. You could only gasp at the sensation before Rufus's lips connected with yours again.  
Slowly, he began to move and you grunted at the erotic pain, but when he stopped moving you desperately bit his lip to let him know he wasn't doing anything wrong.  
Quite the opposite. He made you feel so good, the way he kissed you with his tongue raving your mouth, the way his hands couldn't keep still and needed to touch every inch of your body.  
Rufus thrust harder and you broke the kiss to let out a loud moan as he hit just right.  
"Ngh-YES! Rufus, there! Ahh... please!" You pleaded and got back to leaving scratches all over his back. Rufus kept hitting that same exact spot until you thought you'd break.  
Rufus clearly noticed how close you were and without a word he lifted a leg over his shoulder, making his dick go in deeper and harder.  
You couldn't keep up with the thrusts and you arched your back in pure bliss when you felt the knot in your abdomen loosen and you came.  
Not long after that, Rufus threw his head back, making a deep noise in the back of his throat that sounded strangely sexy and released inside of you.

"(Y/n)…" Rufus whispered your name like he was praising a goddess and you did your best to hide a furious blush.  
"Hmm.. do not look away from me, I want to see you." The blonde mage on top slid out of you and collapsed beside you on the bed. He hissed when his scratched back made contact with the linen sheets and you gave him a geeky grin.  
"Sorry…" you said and lazily wrapped an arm around his torso.  
"Pain does not bother me." Rufus answered and embraced you.  
"What _does_ bother me, though…" he continued, "is that I fancy you. Much more than I remember ever having anyone." You looked up at him surprised and he looked down at you, his eyes low-lidded.  
"Isn't that the same as saying 'I love you' but using another word?" you asked carefully and you froze when you heard Rufus' answer.  
"No." you began to move away from him, but he tightened his grip on your waist.  
"No, it means something much more than that, (Y/n)." Rufus whispered in your neck and you're breath hitched.  
"Well then, Rufus Lore…" you paused as he sucked at your sweet spot, "I does _not_ bother me that _I_ fancy you, too."  
You heard him chuckle in response and squeeze your hips lightly. He moved to cover your bodies with the sheets that were spread on the bed and you both fell asleep with the distant drumming of waltzes in the background.

* * *

 **YAY another lemon done! Please, please, please, let me know how I do! Like, is it okay? Is it cringe-worthy? Do I really suck at writing lemons? You can tell me!**

 **Also, I'm out of ideas for the moment and I'd really appreciate it if y'all could leave a request \\(^-^)/**

 **Well then…**

 **-Fanfic Devil, out!**


	3. Insomnious Fem Reader x Midnight

**Helloo! Guess what? Someone left a couple request on my last one-shot and I can get to work with writing them for you \\(^w^)/ YAY**

 **May I (un)proudly present to you:**

 **Insomnious!Reader x Midnight**

 ** _*Insomnious means someone who suffers from insomnia, or sleeping disorder: In`som'ni`ous. 1. Restless; sleepless.*_**

* * *

You laid on your bed peacefully, listening to the city waking up. The streets outside were slowly bustling with early birds on their way to do whatever they usually did on a Saturday morning. You yawned and blinked a few times before decided that it was time to 'wake up', not that you slept anyway.

You dragged your tired limbs out of bed and strolled over to the tiny kitchen in your apartment. After taking out some leftover take-out, you decided that it wasn't worth warming it up before eating it, so you just took a spoon and sat on the couch in silence. While eating away at your breakfast, you stared out of the window. The sky was turning brighter by the minute and the sun finally began to show itself through the dark clouds.  
"Guess it's time to kill." You said, referring to the demons you usually killed around the next village.  
Ever since the mayor granted your favour, this was how you repaid him. Although you enjoyed it sometimes, it was a hindrance. The demons came back every time again, never leaving the nest. The small ones still felt the instinct of returning after being born someplace else. Unfortunately for you, that meant hunting. Even when getting a reasonable refund from the mayor himself, it was hardly enough to keep you going. A person just needed something else in her life, right? It had been enough, you decided.  
This time for real; you were going tell Duroro off. You had been busy paying him back for that favour for almost five full years now and you were finally getting fed up with it.

After dumping the rest of your meal in the trashcan you showered quickly and packed a backpack with clean clothes. No need for food since you'd learned how to live off nature's supplies while hunting down those beasts.  
You were about to leave when you realised that you hadn't taken your pills with you. Sighing you ran up the stairs and took the medicine from your nightstand, scowling at the tiny bottle as you jammed it in your bag. _I hate you._ You mentally scolded the stuff and proceeded back downstairs.

* _Small skip: Afternoon in Tikay Village (A/n: yeah, I made that up T^T)*_

"Absolutely not." Mayor Duroro flipped you off. You stared at him with unbelievable eyes. After your trip all the way here, determined at being able to convince him, he said no? You squinted at the shorter man.  
"And why not?" you spat at him, hoping to intimidate him enough to let you go. You were _not_ planning on hunting the demons tonight. Or ever.  
"Because I granted you a favour, as a mayor; that is a pretty big deal (y/n). And you of all people should understand, shouldn't you?" Duroro scolded and adjusted his glasses.  
You heaved a sigh and mentally rolled your eyes.  
"I have been doing this for almost five years, Duroro. Please, remove the link." you pleaded, desperate to be free, but Duroro only smirked and turned around to leave.  
"I am not able to, (y/n) dear. You know very well, yourself." He laughed and stalked out of his office, leaving you staring dumfounded at the double-doors.  
"For fuck's sake!" you cussed under your breath and ran out of the mayor's office as well.

As you made your way back to your hotel room in Tikay Village, you reflected back on the favour you asked the mayor years back.

 _"_ _I-I ... I need you to do something for me, Uncle." You asked Duroro. Being blood-related, you thought, might give you a better chance at succeeding in whatever you were about to do.  
"What is it child?" your uncle asked carefully, afraid of what a small child like you may want.  
"Can ... can you erase Mom's and Dad's memories of me?" you begged.  
Duroro was staring at you, mouth hanging wide open and his eyes were frantically searching your face for any traces of a this being a joke.  
You stared right back with the most serious and urgent mask you could master.  
"And why would that be, (y/n)" he asked once he'd gained his posture again.  
"Just because." You stated weakly and your uncle laughed. You stubbornly crossed your arms and forced Dudoro to look you in the eye.  
"They would be better off without me, Uncle." You pleaded._

You had never explained _exactly_ why you wanted your parent's memories of you to be erased, and clearly, Duroro was still having problems with that, but he had no problems doing as you asked. And he had eventually erased their memories.  
You heaved a tired sigh when you saw the hotel coming into view, already feeling tired from today.

* _Time Skip: nightfall Tikay Village*_

While tossing and turning in your bed, you tried to catch some sleep, but all the fatigue you'd felt not long ago vanished like snow for the sun when you'd entered your hotel room.  
"Jeez..." you muttered, getting out of bed. You silently made your way over to the balcony and opened the double doors quietly, not intending on waking up any neighbours.  
The curtains flew around your body when you stepped through the doorway and your feet made contact with the cold concrete. You looked up as you stepped closer to the railing and admired the sky.  
Night time was certainly your favourite time of the day, even after all the sleepless nights you had had. It was the stars that could calm your nerves. You forgave night for existing, it wasn't his fault that you simply couldn't sleep at night.  
Tikay Village certainly gave a whole new view to the stars, since it was a small village they weren't bothered by light pollution. City lights and the like drowning out the starlight were a bigger problem in the large towns, not in Tikay. So you were able to enjoy many more stars than usual.  
But after a while of staring in the distance, the view became blurry and you blinked a couple times, hoping that it was your imagination playing tricks on you. _M-Mom?_ You squinted in the dark and could make out a faint figure that looked strikingly like the mother whose memories you'd erased. Or rather, Duroro had erased.  
"What the hell.." you whispered under your breath and stared in horror as another figure joined your mother.  
Thousands of memories flashed in front of your eyes and you shook your head. Not wanting to remember the way your mother would tuck her hair behind her ear with her pinky , or how your father would always crack his knuckles when he was nervous. The little things you never thought you'd remember were all coming back at you.

"Dad.." you breathed and you took a couple steps back in astonishment. Your feet caught on the doorstep and you fell backwards inside the room. Your parents were now standing in front of you on the balcony.  
"(Y/n)" your mother began and a loving smile grazed her features, although it wasn't quite reaching her eyes, you felt frozen in place.  
"Y-you remember me?" you whispered and your mother nodded, clasping her hands in front of her.  
"Meira, leave her alone. We're not here to talk." Your father boomed at your mother and all of a sudden a new sort of aura raise between the three of you.  
"Well, why are you here then?" you said, springing to your feet immediately. Your father just cackled and you squinted. _There's no way that these are my parents,_ you thought grimly.  
"We came to retrieve something of ours." Your father boomed and stepped forward, but got held back by someone pulling his sleeve.  
"Wait, Jean. You can ask politely, dear." Meira spoke softly and although your father's anger was sparking off him, his face fell and he smiled down at his wife.  
"Of course." Jean nodded, gesturing for his wife to go first. "After you, milady." And he chuckled.  
(E/c) eyes wide, breath quickening, you stood there. Unmoving in a defensive stance. Afraid of your own parents. _Whose memories you decided to erase!_ You reminded yourself.  
And then it all fell into place; they wanted your memories. No, not just your memories, you shook your head. They wanted your memories of _them._  
But how did they know who you were? How did they know where you were staying? That you were the child they were looking for?  
You desperately glanced around, looking for an escape route as all these questions clouded your thoughts. You gazed past your parents and mentally scolded yourself for seeing that as an only option. The balcony.  
Making up your mind, you took a deep breath and sprinted the few metres between you and your freedom. You roughly pushed them aside and jumped over the railing in one quick and uncoordinated jump.  
But it was too late to go back. You'd jumped. And you were most definitely going to die.

 _*Time Skip:?*_

The first thing you fell when you came to your senses was nothing. Complete, and real, nothing. Then again, after that little moment of bliss, everything hit you like a bus.  
Going back to Tikay Village. Duroro not removing the link that bounded you to him when you vowed to pay him back. You unable to sleep and going out onto the balcony. Your parents appearing out of nowhere. Them wanting your memories. And you trying to escape.  
 _Escape..._ suddenly your eyes shot open and you sat up, your head pounding.  
You'd escaped, but by jumping off a seventh floor balcony. You weren't supposed to be alive.  
Your hands carefully reached for your face and it touched the cool skin on your cheeks. Next were your arms and you stared at your hands. Definitely your own hands, complete with the little half moon-shaped scar on the inside of your wrist and the black markings of Duroro's link on your other wrist.

"Enjoying the feel of yourself?" a voice came from somewhere in the dimly lit room. You flinched slightly at the sudden sound and scanned the area, but you were too weak to move.  
"You barely lived, you know." The bored voice spoke and you gazed in the direction of the sound.  
"Who are you." You stated, although a little hoarse, it still sounded powerful and you were glad. Looking weak in front of a possible opponent was never a good thing.  
"They call me Midnight." The voice answered and you scrunched your nose. _Midnight? Is he messing with me?_  
"Okay, 12a.m. How about you tell me where I am?" you huffed, struggling to get the many blankets off you.  
"12a.m." the voice repeated, ".. funny."  
"You're in my lair." The voice said and you were finally able to notice it was masculine.  
"Lair, huh?" you scoffed and looked around a bit, although you couldn't see a thing. Including your capturer.  
"Why did you take me?" you asked, sitting on the edge of, what you thought was, the bed.  
"Would you rather I had left you bleeding on the street with two people trying to kill you?" he answered, again his voice laced with boredom.  
You were stunned, to say the least. _He,_ whatever his name really was, had been the one to rescue you?  
"No I wouldn't." You said coolly but the attitude quickly fell when you realised what he'd said.  
"And they... they weren't going to kill me.." you paused, "..I think."  
The man chuckled and it sounded strangely childlike, but it was nice to hear that he still had some feelings.  
"You think?" he repeated, curiosity clear in his rising voice.  
"Y-yeah... um.. they just wanted my memories. That's all." You said like it wasn't a big deal at all, but it w _as.  
_ "Hmm..." the man hummed and you heard him move around before you could see his movements.  
"What's your name?" he asked, and the sound of water filled your ears. Licking your lips in anticipation, you answered him,  
"(F/n)..(L/n)"  
"Here." he said, handing over a glass of sparkling water. Your mystery-man had just shown himself and you had to keep yourself from staring as you took the glass.  
His hair was pitch-black, but as he looked to the side to grab something, you could see the streaks of white contrasting the black. Two separate locks of hair hung loose at the side of his face, braided down. One of the braids was decorated with five red beads and you briefly wondered why.  
His eyes were lined and you found it weirdly alluring. His lips were dark, almost as if he was wearing lipstick, but you only just noticed how cold it was in the room and you shivered as you took in more of his being.  
"You're cold." He said it as a statement, not asking and when he leaned over the bed to grab a blanket, you saw the muscles on his back move beneath the fabric of his vest. Your eyes were feasting on the sight and you nearly choked on your water when he handed you the blanket.  
More like, draped the fluffy thing around your shoulders as you stared at the flexing muscles in his arms.

"Aren't _you_ cold?" you asked him after a while and he just shook his head. Which you could see now, since he'd lit a candle and seated himself opposite you against the wall.  
His pose was yet another thing you couldn't get enough of.  
Legs and arms crossed, head down and his eyes closed. It looked like he was sleeping somehow. _That can't be comfortable,_ you thought guiltily when you realised you were the one in his bed, after all.  
"Really? Your lips are purple and you're shivering." You taunted and he raised his head to look at you.  
"You seem persistent on me ending up with you in that bed." He said and your eyes widened.  
"Wha.. what?!" you got out and he flashed a grin.  
"Come on. It's practically the only source of heat." And with that he closed his eyes again, satisfied smirk on his face.  
"Jerk." You mumbled and didn't miss him huffing.

After a while you got fed up with the sound of his teeth clattering and you stood up to tug at his arm.  
"12a.m." you whispered, but you got no reaction. It was as if the cold didn't bother him and he just went to sleep.  
"Helloo~?" you waved a hand in front of his face, already knowing that it was no use because of course, he slept like any other person. With his eyes closed.  
You strolled back to the bed, took a couple blankets from it and turned towards the sleeping figure.  
"(Y/n), you're going to freeze to death if you put that on me." The man said and you yelped, leaping back, immediately in a defensive stance. Again. It was your natural reaction when being startled. Or afraid.  
In this case you were both.  
"What? Of course not. I've been through worse." You walked over to him and put the blankets around him. You stepped back, admiring your work.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, voice muffled by the fabric. You'd done a perfect job at wrapping him up like a caterpillar in a cocoon. You giggled and held your stomach, watching the man who called himself 'Midnight' struggle to get out of his cocoon.  
When he finally succeeded, you couldn't help but like the way his face was scrunched up in annoyance.  
"And the butterfly is free to go!" you giggled some more before collapsing on the bed.  
"It's too early to deal with your sense of humour." He sighed and made his way over to you, the blankets dragging behind him.  
Without a word he threw the blankets on the bed and walked back to his spot by the wall.

It was quiet for a couple hours, but knowing you didn't sleep anyway, you just stared out of the window. Laying on your stomach, feet in the air and head resting on your palms. The window gave a perfect view of the moon and you were once again, lost in thoughts, gazing at the stars.  
"Hey." A voice broke through your trance, but you didn't flinch this time. You just turned your head to look at him.  
"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked, getting up from his spot.  
You tiredly shook your head. You probably would've slept today, if you just had the pills but you didn't, so it wouldn't work out for you.  
"What? Why not?" you shrugged and kept staring out of the window.  
"(Y/n)?" he started and sat beside you on the bed, careful to keep his distance.  
"12a.m. Is that really your name? 'Midnight'?" you asked curiously, turning onto your back to see him shaking his head.  
"No, it's Macbeth and stop avoiding the question already." He said, crossing his arms in that familiar manner.  
"Macbeth..." you repeated slowly, letting the name roll over your tongue.  
"Yeah?" he breathed and you smiled but it disappeared immediately after.  
"I can't sleep." You answered his question from before and rolled back onto your stomach.  
"Why not?" Macbeth whispered and you were _very_ aware of the shiver running down your back. Not from the cold either.  
"Haven't been able to for almost..." you paused to think, ".. for almost four years, maybe longer." You were never openly talking about your insomnia, but who cared. You were probably destined to work for Duroro for the rest of your life, or get robbed of your memories to be killed by your parents after.  
"Four years?!" Macbeth exclaimed surprised. He looked down at you in concern.  
"You haven't slept in four years?" you had to laugh at this and shook your head.  
"No.. I have just haven't slept _properly_ in four years." You sighed and turned around to sit in front of Macbeth.  
"I have these pills, they help me sleep... but they only work during full moon. The Ethernanos inside get activated only then." You smiled at him in sad sort of way but it wasn't really what you felt.  
You just felt really tired and Macbeth looked so handsome in this light.  
"Ethernanos? But how –" you cut him off by explaining the whole ordeal.  
"The medicine is especially for mages, they take the Ethernano particles from the atmosphere and mix them with other substances to form those pills. I think.. it was all explained to me once, but I forget things fast." You chuckled at yourself and looked up at the ceiling.  
"To top it all off, my own parents are trying to kill me." You whispered and blinked before any tears could escape.  
"About that.." Macbeth started calmly and you looked at him.  
"..I'm not fond of the Magic Council, but I found your parents suspicious enough to inform Lahar. He's –"  
"The Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, I know." You continued in surprise.  
"Wait, Macbeth, why would you do something like that?" you asked warily.  
"I have really no idea, but I just disliked your parents from the moment they watched you jump down, no offense." He answered evenly and you grinned.  
"None taken, they weren't the same as when I was younger. I guess taking away their memories was a bad thing." Macbeth looked at loss and you elaborated, not knowing why you were so open to this guy.  
"When I was, like, fourteen, I asked my Uncle Duroro to remove my parents' memories of me. Duroro is the mayor of Tikay Village and a mage, by the way. He never asked why and granted my favour without second thoughts. Afterwards, he asked me if I was capable of killing demons." You scoffed and shook your head.  
"I said yes. It was the most stupid thing to do, he made me vow to kill those beasts around Tikay until I had fulfilled his wishes. It was his way of making me repay him for removing my parents' memories." You unconsciously rubbed at the black tattoo on your right wrist and were glad that Macbeth hadn't asked why you wanted your parents' memories of you gone. Suddenly you felt Macbeth's hand cover your own. Keeping you from trying to rub the mark off.  
"Is that.. " he began but you nodded and he lifted your wrist to inspect it.  
"I.. might be able to find someone who could undo it for you." He spoke slowly after a while and you felt yourself go cold all over.  
"R-Really? You.. could do that?" you asked with a shaky voice and he let go of your hand.  
"I might be able to find someone who could do it, yes." he nodded.

Without warning you jumped at him, arms circling around his neck as he fell back on the bed with you on top. You didn't care that you only just met him. He had helped you more already than anyone in your entire life. You laughed into his shoulder and hugged him tighter.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." You repeated over and over again, unaware of Macbeth's arms snaking up to return the embrace, or the small smile that painted his features.  
It was a matter of minutes before you realised what you were doing and released him.  
Sitting up, you found out, wasn't better in any way. You just ended up straddling Macbeth who looked up at you with a frown you didn't like, but before you could say sorry or get off of him, he switched places.  
You squeaked slightly as he placed your hands over your head and held your wrists. Your heart was pounding in your ears and you desperately hoped that he couldn't feel your pulse. When you were about to ask what he was doing he leaned down and you stared into his dark eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" Macbeth asked and you detected the smallest of worry in his usual bored voice.  
"I'm happy for the first time in a long while." You answered immediately and shrugged. You showed him a goofy grin and his eyes widened.  
"You..." No more words were spoken as Macbeth leaned down and connected your lips with his.

The first thing that entered your mind was how _warm_ his lips were compared to how cold he looked and you decided you didn't mind. The next was that you were _actually_ kissing him. With that thought stuck in your mind you abruptly pulled away.  
"(Y/n).." Macbeth breathed and looked at you confused before attempting to get off you. Probably thinking that he did something wrong.  
You pulled on his vest and smashed your mouths together again, not caring about the fact that he was still practically a stranger to you. Or that you were still spilling tears.  
All you concentrated on were his lips and his hands, that were cold in comparison to his lips. Macbeth had one elbow on the side of your head, the other cupping your cheek like you were made out of porcelain and if he put too much pressure on your skin, it would break.  
"Macbeth, I won't break." You assured him and tugged on his hair with your free hand when he kissed you again. This time, his tongue was trailing over your bottom lip and you gasped, giving him the excess he needed. You held onto his vest with the other hand and arched your back when his cold hand slipped underneath your shirt, roaming your side.  
Macbeth broke the kiss and trailed long kisses down the side of your neck to your shoulder and when he found your sweet spot you moaned.  
Your state of bliss only lasted so long. After a while he pulled back entirely and watched you, all flustered and heated.

"Am I allowed to say that you look adorable?" Macbeth asked and you shook your head with a grin.  
"No." You said and rolled on your side, making room for him to lie down.  
"You _are_ adorable." He whispered in your ear and hugged you from behind. You squeezed your eyes shut and smiled like a fool.  
"Good night 12a.m." you said and turned around to face him.  
"Hm good night." He mumbled, too tired to speak. _Midnight, huh?_ You thought to yourself. It was fitting, you supposed. He was probably always sleeping and got tired quickly. He probably couldn't stay up after 12a.m. either.  
"You're adorable, too." You huffed and poked his cheek, but got no response. Sighing you snuggled closer and prayed to whatever gods were up there that you would be able to sleep.

And they listened, granting you with one night's full of sleep. For the first time in a long while, you slept like a baby. Loved and your problems on the brink of being solved.

* * *

 **HELL YEAH, another one-shot done! Although I think Midnight is a little OOC here, but whatever he's still a cutie TvT**

 **Okay, so tell me what you think? And if you have suggestions, please tell me!**

 **XOXO (I was listening to this song while writing this omfg)**

 **-Fanfic Devil, out!**


	4. FemReader x Rogue (Kagura x Sting) 1-2

**Heyaa guys! So there was a Rogue x Reader request and I was so glad with the requests I got and therefore I can present my (not so) beautiful two-shot! \\(^w^)/**

 **Also, do any of you know TWICE? Their music is awesome ≥w≤ YAY**

 **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Shout-out to my lovely new beta-reader who I absolutely already adore! SaviourUnleashed, you're the best! \\(w)/**

 **And here we go…**

* * *

 _Black. It's so black,_ you thought as you anxiously made your way down the dark sidewalk. In this part of town, the streetlights tended to fail the people living in the neighbourhood, so you were left with only the moonlight to guide your way. Not that you minded, though; the part of town where you were walking was the problem. It was full of bandits and small dark guilds spreading over the area and those were up to no good.  
A shiver ran down your spine and you quickened your pace. Rounding a corner, you bumped into someone and you warily took a few steps back. The stranger in front of you blinked and said nothing before he brushed past you. You frowned and turned around.

" _Excuse me?"_ you yelled after the stranger, not expecting him to turn around. _Oh shit, I should've just kept my mouth shut,_ you thought grimly when you noticed the stranger stopping in his tracks. He spun his heels and faced you. He blinked again.  
"You are excused." he turned back the way he was headed and you could've sworn you saw him smirk before he disappeared in the shadows of the dark alley.  
An irritated sound made its way out of your mouth and you stalked the other way. Muttering under your breath until your guildhall came into view, you sighed relieved, glad to be almost home.

* _Time skip: Next day, breakfast*_

"What?!" you exclaimed when your roommate, Kagura, read the news article out loud.  
The two of you shared an apartment in the guild hall, Mermaid Heel and you were currently having breakfast.

"' _Yesterday, 11:26p.m. There was an incoming emergency-call implying possible murder. Upon further inspection, there was a body found on Sixth Leavestreet, however, there are no traces of the killer. The victim is under identification.'_ " your friend quoted again and put down the newspaper.  
She looked concerned and carefully eyed you up and down.  
"Didn't you come by that street last night?" Kagura asked. You cocked your head and thought about it. _I did, didn't I?  
_ "Uhm.. yeah, I think," you said, scratching your head with a careless grin.  
"(Y/n)! This is serious!" Kagura scolded you and you dropped your hand.  
"Yeah, yeah.. I know..." you paused for a minute until you remembered your encounter with the dark haired stranger.  
"Wait a minute.." you started and sat up straight, ".. I bumped into someone when I passed that street, yesterday. I believe he was a mage and was headed for Sixth Leavestreet." Kagura stared at you and shot up from the kitchen table. In one quick flash she was back with a lacrima-ball ( **A/n:** sorry I forgot the name of those things V) and pushed it in your hands.  
"Here. Call the Council, the article mentioned something about a mage being responsible for that murder." she urged you.  
"Tell them that you saw someone suspicious." you looked at Kagura and squinted.  
"Is this because you think Jellal is responsible?" you asked her doubtfully and watched her features become guilty.  
"So it is." you stated and looked at the lacrima in your hands. Should you call or leave it the way it was? Maybe the killer would end up in jail eventually.  
However comforting that thought was, you couldn't help the feeling in your stomach. Maybe he would only end up in jail if you were the one to call. _And what if it_ is _Jellal?  
_ Sighing, you lifted the lacrima face-level and dialled the Magic Council. As you waited for someone to answer, you looked at Kagura and said,  
"Only because I want Jellal behind bars just as much as you do." Kagura smirked, knowing that you would've called anyway.

"Secretary Service, Magic Council. How may I be able to aid your needs?" a frog-like person answered the call and you flicked your eyes towards Kagura quickly before switching to professional mode.  
"Good morning, my apologies for calling this early, but I have an urgent matter to discuss with the Council." you answered politely.  
The frog looked uninterested and simply said,  
"I am not allowed to give you that privilege, can I pass on a message?" his eyes bored on the other end of the lacrima.  
"O-of course. I have information about a possible suspect for the murder of last night." After saying this, the frog shook awake and stared at the screen. His eyes had gone wild and he was yelling orders on the other side of the line.  
You exchanged a confused glance with Kagura before another person popped onto the screen.  
"Greetings, mage." The man you recognised as the Head of the Magic Council said.  
"I'm (y/n)." you gave an honourable nod and he continued speaking.  
"What information lies in your possession, (y/n)?" he asked in a low voice and you jumped right into explaining.  
After you were done talking about the stranger you 'met' last night, he bid a farewell and you were left staring at the translucent glass.

"Huh, that went well, I suppose."Kagura sighed and plopped down on the chair next to you.  
"Hey, don't worry. Even if it turns out _not_ to be that blue haired bastard, we'll still be one step closer, no?" you nudged your friend and grinned.  
"Yeah.." she answered and smiled before suggesting that you go to the guildhall.

* _Time skip: at the guildhall 'Mermaid Heel' *_

"What about this one, then?" Kagura asked you, shoving a piece of paper in your face and you scanned it quickly.  
"Nah.." you said and gave a dismissive wave.  
"What?! We've been through job-requests for the last two hours, (y/n)! Please, let's just go do something!" Kagura whined and pinned the paper back on the board.  
"Okay okay... hmm.. how about this one?" you held up a job-request and let Kagura read it.  
"Team up with two mages from another guild and help me prove a friend that guilds aren't all about competition, but about bonding. Reward: 40,000 Jewels?" she read under her breath, her voice rising at the amount of jewels that were presented.  
"Yep!" you cheered.  
"That means 10,000 jewels for every one of us!" you lowered the paper and waited for Kagura's reaction.  
"Okay. Let's do that. We can ask Nee-san and Lucy to help us?" she suggested and you cocked your head in a silent question.  
"Nee-san? Don't ... don't you mean Erza?" you asked carefully.  
Kagura's cheeks flushed a faint pink before her cool demeanour returned.  
"U-uh.. yeah." she turned around and allowed your guild Master read it ( **A/n:** hehehe... I forgot who it was V)  
"Okay let's go." Kagura said once the job was accepted.

"We're lucky we already packed." you told Kagura once you stepped on the train after her.  
"Yeah, and _less_ lucky that you're going to puke all over me later on." she answered when the two of you found a compartment.  
"Hey! It's not my fault I get motion-illness from vehicles." you pouted and laughed.  
The two of you chatted until the train suddenly started moving and you grasped Kagura's arm for stability.  
"Oh my Satan, no, no, no. Can we still get off this thing?" you begged, but one glance sideways and you immediately shut up.  
After a couple minutes, the door to your compartment opened and two boys stood at the entrance. They were definitely mages, you decided, sensing their magic.  
"Uhm, hi." the left one with blonde hair and a scar above his right eye said and stepped inside. The dark haired behind him followed suit.  
The blonde mage looked a little wary and you saw how he unconsciously grasped at his stomach.  
"We're sorry for bothering you, the other coupes were taken and this one is the only one left with two seats." the boy with dark hair said and introduced himself as Rogue Chenney.  
"And I'm .. Sting Eucliff" the blonde said, pursing his lips after. He was beginning to look a little pale, but Kagura paid no attention to it. _Maybe he's motion-sick, too,_ you thought, but decided not to mention it.

A couple uneasy minutes went by and the train suddenly lurched sideways. You clasped a hand in front of your mouth and one protectively over your stomach, hoping that whatever organs were in there, would stay in there.  
"Ugh.." you heard Sting exclaim as he clenched his fists on top of his knees, making his knuckles turn white. You glanced at his friend and saw that he was suppressing his nausea as well.  
"Great, I'm in a compartment full of motion-sick." you heard Kagura mutter under her breath, but you were too focussed on controlling your tilting stomach to respond.  
"Hey, you okay?" Kagura whispered to you and you had some difficulty answering.  
"Uh.. yeah. I-I just haven't travelled... in so long... I'm not used to it any-anymore." you wheezed and saw your friend giving you a concerned look.  
"Go to sleep, we'll be there in a couple hours and there's a stop in between." you nodded and leaned your head back, somehow successfully drifting off to sleep.

* _Time skip—brought to you by the Jiggly Butts, or something like that—*_

The train came to a jolting halt and you shook awake. Your wide (e/c) eyes scanned the compartment and noticed the two mages in front of you, and Kagura to your left, still sound asleep.  
You stood up, a little unstable, and stepped towards the door, deciding to get some fresh air on the station, but your foot caught on the strap of your backpack and you tripped sideways.  
Only to land on top of the dark haired mage, who woke up with a start.  
Your face was inches away from his and your hands clasped the fabric of his shirt tightly. You slowly opened an eye to see your position on top of Rogue and quickly scrambled back.  
"I-I'm so so sorry... I tripped and I fell and I really didn't mean to wake you up, I actually did mean to wake you up, but not like this! Trust me, that would be weird and I just thought that maybe you needed some air, since you all looked so nauseous during the trip and I felt the need of fresh air and maybe you felt the need of fresh air—" you abruptly shut your mouth when you saw Sting stir in his sleep and heard Kagura groan in protest against the sound.  
"Excuse me." you said softly before dashing out of the compartment and the train, missing the smirk on Rogue's face.

" _Idiot."_ you hissed, scolding yourself for the dumb action from earlier. You were standing outside, back against the side of the warm train, watching the passengers get up and down stairs or walk from train to train. You took a deep breath and held it, welcoming the fresh air into your lungs. You were so concentrated on your breathing that you hardly noticed a hooded figure sneaking your way. You just watched your breath leave faint clouds in the air in front of you and listened to the bustling of people on the train station.  
All of a sudden there was a tap on your shoulder and you yelped, flinching away.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." you heard a familiar voice say. You scanned the person's face as he flipped his hood back. Dark hair, a scar across the bridge of his nose, red menacing eyes.  
"Rogue?" you asked warily as the person on Sixth Leavestreet came into mind. _He was wearing the exact same robe._  
"Wait. You were there! You were there on the night of the murder! I saw you! I.. bumped into you... Satan, no, this can't be true... How-Why..What?!" you panicked and kept staring at Rogue until he abruptly dragged you into the train.

"Sshh!" he hushed you with a finger on your lips. You raised an eyebrow when he lead you to an empty compartment in business-class. He waited several seconds before sighing and slumping into a seat.  
"I most certainly wouldn't mind an explanation." you stated, already having enough of his silent games.  
"Okay, alright. I was there, but I _didn't_ kill anyone. Promise. I was looking for the one who killed that innocent person." Rogue said and you didn't hesitate to ask,  
"You mean Jellal?!" you asked hopefully, but seen the look on his face you already knew the answer.  
"Oh... well who was it, then?" you asked. Rogue looked at you surprised.  
"So you believe me? Really? Even after seeing me last night?" you considered this for a second and nodded.  
"Yeah, I suppose... (Your Magic) mages have a thing with the truth, we can feel whether someone's telling lies or not." you smiled and noticed how Rogue's eyes glinted with delight.  
Delight at someone finally believing him.  
"So... why are you on the move?" you asked him and seated yourself opposite him.  
"The Magic Council thinks I'm responsible for the murder. They say someone called in early this morning. I _had_ to run and Sting needed to come with me. What if they found him and wanted some kind of interrogation?" you watched Rogue shake his head in defeat and something twisted inside of you.  
 _They say someone called in early this morning..._ Shit, that had been you.

"R-Rogue?" you said after a while of silence.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry." you whispered and closed your eyes as if you were in pain. Maybe you were, but just not physical pain. It hurt you to have betrayed this kind person, although you knew you just met him.  
Rogue looked up in surprise and scanned your face carefully before replying.  
"Sorry for what?" he asked. Your eyes flicked open and you stared at him.  
"I-I was the one who called this morning. I'm sorry for giving that information to the Council." Rogue sucked in a breath and you had to stop yourself from yelling that it wasn't your fault.  
"Y-you did _what?!"_ he shouted and you were desperately trying to keep yourself from snapping back. You were just doing what you thought was right.  
"I didn't know you at that time and I –I just.." you got interrupted by another shout.  
"No, that's bullshit!" Rogue shouted and you flinched. Gathering up your courage to speak up; the nerves took over.  
"Okay look, I didn't know what to do and my friend said to call so I did. We both just kinda hoped that Jellal was responsible and that the Council would finally be able to get a hand on him. Sorry, alright? I would've never called if I'd known you and even if I knew it was you, I hadn't even met you back then and I most certainly wouldn't have called if I would find out that I was to share a compartment with the same absolutely gorgeous dark-haired Dragon Slayer and yes I know you're a Dragon Slayer, quite obvious. And –" your eyes widened and you broke off when you realised you were just rambling on and on about things and that you really just said that last part out loud.  
You sucked in a deep breath.  
"Oh shit, I really said that out loud. Uhm.. I-I didn't mean it like that. It's just... Ahem, I didn't mean to insult you or anything similar although it couldn't possibly be insulting since I actually just gave you a compliment, which was really awkward by the way. I wasn't to say that you're _not_ good-looking or anything, I mean you are, but I didn't mean to say –" this time you were cut off by Rogue, who was full out laughing at your crazy talking. You stared at him incredulous and got quite irritated after having to listen to him laughing for ten full minutes.

"Are you done yet?!" you asked annoyed. Rogue caught his breath and chuckled lightly.  
"You're funny." Was the only thing he said before he gestured for you to follow him back to the coupe you were sharing with Kagura and Sting.  
"You know, it's okay." He said on your way back, surprising you.  
"R-Really?" you asked softly and he nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"Yeah, I suppose. Else I wouldn't have met the two of you, you're both quite entertaining if I might add –" you cut him off with a playful hit on his arm.  
"Hey! We're not here for entertainment." You told him and let him finish his story.  
"—And I was on my way back to Sabertooth with Sting anyway." You frowned at this. _They're from a guild?_  
"Sabertooth?" you muttered, never having heard of the guild.  
"Yeah, we're a guild. You're from a guild, too. Right?" Rogue asked as you neared the compartment.  
"Yeah, me and Kagura are from Mermaid Heel." You said with a smile, Rogue nodded.  
"Why take this train?" he said, stopping in front of the double doors. Kagura had closed the curtains so they had a little more privacy.  
"Uhm.. we were headed for another guild to complete a job, but... I think I have an idea!" you suddenly exclaimed before a couple shouts were heard from inside the compartment and you two rushed in.

"You fucking ass! Take that back!" Kagura yelled, glaring at the blonde mage sitting in front of her.  
"As if..." Sting scoffed, ".. It's the truth, you're just not willing to accept it. Get it through your thick skull. _Erza. Is. A. Freak."  
_ You gasped and stepped back, bumping into Rogue who grasped your shoulder to steady you. Kagura seemed to notice the two of you entering while Sting just sat in pure rage.  
"Please, (y/n)! Tell him to get his shit together! Erza is the sweetest girl I've ever met... Besides you of course! Still, this idiot won't get it!" Kagura begged and shot daggers at the Light Dragon Slayer.  
"K-Kagura... calm down okay, I'm sure... Sting-kun is just um..." you trailed off, afraid of what Sting would do if you said something wrong.  
Luckily, Rogue noticed your unease and continued.  
"Sting's probably just joking, Kagura. Do not worry about it." He said uninterested and went to sit beside his twin who was protesting that he was _not_ joking at all. As he passed you, his hand slightly lingered on the back of your shoulder and a shiver ran down your back when you settled beside Kagura.

After another while of awkward silences and grunts from the motion-sick, the idea you had a couple hours back popped into your mind again. The train was going to stop in half an hour and you had to do this quick.  
"Kagura..?" you asked quietly, not wanting to wake up the two Dragon Slayers that went to sleep.  
"Hmm?" she answered, watching the sky outside turn from bright blue to yellow and pink overlapping.  
"You know... we could ask those two to work together with us..." you said, taking out the piece of paper from your pocket.  
"It doesn't say a specific guild, so we can choose freely and well... to be totally honest, I think they will be good company." You admitted shyly.  
Kagura smirked knowingly at her companion and you eyed her carefully.  
"What?" you exclaimed when she kept looking at you like that.  
"Hmm... nothing!" she quickly said and then took the piece of paper from your hands.  
"You know... it would definitely bother me to take that dimwit with me, but alright." Kagura said, indicating Sting with a wave of her hand.  
"Seriously?!" you asked amazed at how easy it was to convince her.  
"Yeah, but only because I care for you and I see how you look at _that_ guy." She smirked at how quick your cheeks heated.  
" _What?!"_ you hissed and snatched the paper back to stuff it in your pocket angrily.  
"Oh come on! You like him, don't you? As if I didn't notice him following you out of the compartment during our last stop." Kagura knew she was winning, but you wouldn't let this topic fall.  
"And what if I do? You were totally trying to get Sting to pay attention to you!" you returned with a smug grin.  
"W-whatareyoutalkingabout?!" she half whispered, half yelled, but the words were completely inaudible and you just laughed, ignoring her for the rest of the ride as you drifted off to sleep again. Both of you were _very_ unaware of the two mages in front of you that had paid close attention to the conversation.

* * *

 **Sooo that was part 1 of my two-shot! I hope you enjoyed! And that you're not mad at me for making you talk a lot when you're nervous... I thought it was fun ^w^**

 **Anyway, please leave a review and look out for the next part!  
AND: I'm making a Valentine's Day one-shot for all of us singles (or not) that have nothing else to do on 14th of Feb. It's a Sting x Reader! I'm uploading it one day before valentine's day, just so you know!**

 **-Fanfic Devil, out!**


	5. FemReader x Sting (LEMON)

**This one's dedicated to you!** **  
**

 **Fem!Reader x Sting**

* * *

 ***** _At Fairy Tail*_

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, you settled on a bar stool in front of the bar. Surprisingly, it was quiet around the Guild Hall, which was normally filled with laughter or yelling or both.  
"Honestly…" you muttered and drew lazy circles with your fingers on the scarred wood, not noticing Mirajane coming over to your end of the bar.  
"Hey, (y/n)! You seem a little off today, everything alright?" she asked worriedly and you looked up, trying hard to make the smile you wore as convincing as possible.  
"Hm! Of course, it's just… there's no fighting going on for a change." Mirajane nodded understandingly and offered you a drink, which you happily said yes to.

When she left to go make you a (flavour) milkshake, your fingers went back to tracing dents in the countertop and you were lost in your own thoughts again.  
 _Five, six… seven,_ your mind kept subconsciously counting the little cuts in the wood and you thought of all the brawls that had caused the bar to be damaged so much.  
 _Natsu, Gray… Tch, even Titania…_ Names were filling your brains and you tried everything to keep your tears at bay. It was too early to give up on Fairy Tail, but you knew you had to move on with your life.  
 _Master…_ you thought and that's when the dams broke and a tear slipped out.  
Sucking in a breath you got off your stool and ran out of the building as fast as you could.

It had been hours before you finally returned to your apartment. Having strolled through all of Magnolia in the hopes of remembering every little shop, every building, every street, every tree.  
You had made up your mind; you were leaving tomorrow.  
To make things easier for yourself, you started packing immediately when you got back and that's when the walls crashed down completely.  
You cried and cried, not knowing whether you would ever be able to see all of your _nakama_ again. You would miss Natsu's impulsiveness and Gray's disinterest, Erza's fierceness and Lucy's happiness, Levy's knowledge and Gajeel's indifference, even Wendy's cuteness and Juvia's obsession.  
You would miss all of it, but most importantly, you would miss yourself being in the picture. However selfish that sounded, you would feel left out once you got to say goodbye to the people you'd spent more than three years with. Though you knew, you had to move on. It was what you were meant to be doing.  
Moving on.

That night you slept little to not at all. You kept tossing and turning, waking up after almost falling asleep. Eventually you decided to just get up and make sure everything was set for the trip to Tigres Vile. ( **a/n:** the village's name of Sabertooth is unknown, so I just made one up gheehee…)  
 _Sabertooth,_ you thought. Suiting for a guild from a town with a name like that.  
After having double-checked everything, you brought your suitcase and handbag downstairs and handed your keys back to the landlady.  
"Oh, child. May Kami be with you!" the woman greeted and waved you goodbye after you politely wished her well, too.

It didn't take too long before you were standing in front of Fairy Tail's double door and felt your heart sink to your feet. You couldn't do this to them. They had lost so much and were still fighting. They didn't deserve losing something else, although you thought you weren't much of a difference anyway.  
Then again, the always kept surprising you and proving you were wrong.

As soon as you set foot inside and everyone had a once over, they all came rushing at you, bombing you with questions, making your breath catch in your throat.  
It was Gajeel in the end, who silenced everyone and said that, "(Nickname) probably wants to explain, idiots!"  
You thanked the Iron Dragon Slayer with a smile and indeed jumped into an explanation.  
"I-I just… I'm really sorry for telling you so sudden, but it is easier for me this way.. and I want you guys to know that I cherish the memories I have of Fairy Tail." You sighed shakily and gave a short bow before turning around to take your leave.  
"We are your family, (y/n). Never forget we have your back, brat!" Makarov yelled just before you closed the door and he somehow made the tears painting your features less sad.  
You looked over your shoulder at the giant building, a ghost of a smile appearing on your face and you began laughing through your tears.  
As you turned back around, you lifted your hand in the Fairy Tail sign. You were all ready to go meet a new future.

* _Time Skip: Tigres Vile*_

"Jeez.." you muttered to the map in your hands, "..they could've at least added some kind of description with this." Shaking your head, you folded the thing and looked around a bit.  
It was slowly getting dark and you were kinda freaking out since you had nowhere to go. You couldn't find the guild you wanted to join on the map either and that left you with no other option but to ask around. Which was hard, because there were only a few people on the streets at this hour and nine out of the ten were drunk and the other 10% was avoiding you completely.  
Being out of choices, you made your way over to a park and seated yourself on a bench looking out over a lake. The sight and the soft breeze were the ones to blame when you felt yourself dozing off.

After a while you slowly started waking up. You felt cold and your back was aching from sleeping while sitting up.  
"Really?" you muttered once you realized you'd actually fallen asleep on a bench, outside, while it was practically freezing.  
"Oi, oi, oi! Never in my life have I had .." a voice came from your right and you tensed up. A man came your way, clothes hanging in rags over his dirty limbs and clearly drunk, seeing the way he was stumbling towards you.  
"..Ahh what a beautiful face.." the man drooled, getting closer to you. You quickly scrambled your things together and was about to make a run for it when the stranger took a hold of your wrist.  
You yelped and tripped backwards over your suitcase. You fell on your side and immediately turned around so that you were facing the man that had somehow gotten himself on top of you.  
"My, my… eager are we?" he chuckled and leaned down, far enough for you to smell the alcohol and cigarettes on his breath.  
Gagging you made a move to push him off of you, but it only resulted in him straddling your hips and pushing your wrists into the earth above your head.  
"Help! Someone, please!" you yelled, desperate to get free from the pervert on top of you.  
"Oh Kami, please!" you begged into the cold air, but no one could hear.  
"So innocent…" the man let go of one wrist and traced a calloused hand over your face and neck. His hand was dangerously close to your chest and you felt his crotch move on top of your stomach.  
It was nauseating. You wanted to scream, rip yourself away from the prude and use your magic to make him feel the most pain he will ever have felt in his life.  
"Let go of me!" you yelled, your free wrist whipping out to punch him. Fortunately, your fist connected with his face and he fell sideways.  
You staggered to your feet and ran. Not stopping to realize you'd left everything, except your shoulder bag, on the ground beside the man.

It took only seconds for you to realize that the man was following you, running in an uneven pace to catch up.  
 _How the heck did he even recover that quick,_ you thought and sped up. You were constantly looking behind you to check if he was still following you.  
He was.  
Your pace began to slowly drop when you felt yourself getting tired and you were glad once the town came into view. You dashed through the streets and alleys, not caring to look behind you anymore. You just wanted to get away from there as fast as you could.  
In all your haste you rounded a corner and immediately bumped into someone. You both fell to the ground and you held back a scream.  
"I'm so-" you started, but broke off when you saw it was the same man you were running away from.  
"Oh _fuck!"_ you cursed loudly and struggled to get out of the grip he had on your hips.  
"Of course, of course, darling. Let me just take you right here!" the man cackled and you felt his hands groping around your body.  
"No, please, let me go! Let me go!" you yelled and then it happened.  
In a flash of white and black and loud screams, you were thrown against the wall. Two strangers were attacking the man that was assaulting you not moments ago and you blinked in a daze. Who were they? What were they doing? What was going on...  
So many questions were clouding your head and only did you realise you must've hit your head when you passed out.

 _*Time skip*_

 _"_ Is she awake?"  
You scrunched up your nose, _yes she is awake!_ You wanted to say, but there was no energy left in you and you were so tired.  
Blackness swallowed you up once again.

"It's been, what? Three days? Is she dead?" the same voice as before was heard and again, you felt irritated.  
 _I'm not dead, what the hell?!_  
No words could form on your tongue and your eyelids felt too heavy to open.  
"What do we do?" another voice said.  
But you were already drifting off to hear the answer.

"Okay, it's been a week. I think she has slept off her shock well enough, now wake her up! I want to know if she's a threat or not!"  
Hearing this voice again made you want to yell back at the person. _I was almost_ raped _, you asshole! How am I a threat?!  
_ Then again, your voice was of no use at the moment.  
"Sting, calm down! She's obviously not a threat. Didn't you see what the man was doing to her?"  
You silently thanked to whoever the voice belonged and mentally noted that the one with the annoying voice was _Sting._

After you didn't know how long, you were finally able to open your eyes. The room you were in was white, everything was white. The brightness of the sun seeping in made you squint and you struggled to sit up.  
"Be careful, you don't want to move yet." Your head whipped to the side and you were met with the most gorgeous creature sitting lazily on a chair beside your bed.  
You immediately felt your cheeks heat up as your eyes travelled from his sharp blue eyes to the scar above his eyebrow and down to his full lips. The shirt he was wearing was showing off his well toned arms and believe it or not; he was wearing a crop top. ( **a/n:** *squeals loudly*)  
"It's rude to stare, y'know," He said with a bored tone, "besides, I told you not to sit up."  
Before you had a chance to ask why, you body convulsed forwards and your stomach folded in on itself.  
"Argh!" you exclaimed, grasping for your midriff.  
"See?" he sighed and leaned forward to hand you something.  
"Here, drink this." You warily reached out for the little bottle and after another wave of pain in your abdomen, quickly downed the drink.  
It didn't take long before the aches disappeared and you sighed in relief.  
"I'm Sting Eucliffe. Master of Sabertooth, just so you know," Sting said and you stared at him in disbelief.  
"S-Sabertooth?" you asked, voice hoarse from not talking in a while.  
"Yeah, why?" he asked and you shook your head.  
"I.. I came to Tigres Vile to join." You grimaced, remembering saying Fairy Tail goodbye.  
"Why would you want to join?" Sting asked and you cocked your head.  
"I'm moving on," was all you said.  
"Well, what's your name then?" Sting asked, probably considering letting you join or not.  
"(F/n)(L/n) … My magic is elemental based. (Element), to be exact."  
"So, (Y/n), would you like to join?" Sting asked, grinning.  
A smile appeared on your face and you nodded in excitement.  
"Yes!"

* _Time skip: like… dunno, 3 months or so?*_

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" you exclaimed, dragging your feet over to the bar inside Sabertooth's guild.  
"Same here…" Sting muttered before flinging himself onto one of the barstools.  
No agreement came from Rogue, who eyed the two of you with an amused glint in his eyes.  
"(Y/n)? You can go home now, the job is done." Sting muttered before laying his head down on the counter.  
"Hmm. See ya, then!" you waved goodbye and left the guild behind you.

You were surprised when you found Sting sitting on the stairs in front of your house. Hadn't you just seen the guy?  
"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" you asked annoyed.  
"I forgot something." Sting smirked and waited until you stood in front of your front door.  
"In my apartment?" you raised a brow and turned the lock, letting Sting in after you.  
"Yeah.." came Sting's distant answer.  
Once the door was closed, Sting attacked.  
He pushed you against the door and pinned your wrists above your head. His eyes flickering with a menacing glint when he lowered his face to yours.  
"S-Sting, what are you—" you were cut off by his lips and the both of you lost it.

His lips were gentle while his kisses were rough and heated, wanting more of you. More of your taste.  
"(Y/n).." Sting murmured, his hands slipping underneath your dress and you hooked a leg around his hips. With one swift motion, Sting discarded the dress and he let out a seductive growl before connecting his lips with your neck.  
He sucked the fragile skin of your neck, leaving dark marks as he went. He swiftly lifted you up and laid you down on the fluffy carpet in your living room.  
You felt his hands roaming your body, his mouth marking every inch of exposed skin. His hands reached for the clasp of your bra and undid it before moving to cup your breasts. You flung back your head when his cool hands came in contact with the sensitive skin and he leaned down to kiss you again.  
He slowly moved a hand down to your womanhood and ripped your panties off.  
"Sting!" you gasped and pressed your legs together.  
Sting shook his head, smirking and with the other hand, spread your legs before he entered a digit.  
"Oh _Kami!"_ you arched your back when he entered another and started fingering you. Moaning, you neared your high and just before your release he removed his fingers.  
You grunted in dissatisfaction, but Sting wasn't finished yet. He had somehow gotten rid of his jeans and boxers. His tip rubbed against your wet entrance and you bucked your hips.  
" _Fuck.."_ you moaned when his length filled you up.  
"K-Keep moving!" you grunted into his shoulder, nails dragging over his bare back and Sting obliged.  
With slow, but deep, thrusts he was making the both of you feel better than ever before.

It didn't take long for the Dragon Slayer to find your sweet spot and he savoured every moan that came out of your mouth when he hit it. Over and over again until you both came, screaming each other's name and collapsed in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

"Sting.. you," you tried but you were out of breath. So instead, you took his face in both hands and stared at Sting until he leaned down and kissed you with enough passion and desire to last a lifetime.  
"I might actually be in love with you.." the blonde sighed against your lips and you felt your cheeks heat up, suddenly very aware of the way his naked body was on top of yours.  
"(Y/n)?" Sting said after a while of silence and you realised you were staring at him.  
"Say something…" he whispered and his eyes locked with yours after admiring every feature of your face.  
"I love you, Sting," you said, no hesitation heard in your voice. Said mage looked surprised, but quickly recovered it with a grin.  
"I love you too, (y/n)," he said and kissed you once more before lifting you up to lie on the couch. Sting laid down next to you after he grabbed a blanket to cover you both.  
Wordlessly, Sting draped an arm over your waist and pulled you closer until your back was pressed against his chest.  
"Sleep," Sting commanded and you did as told, dozing off in a strong embrace.

* * *

 **OMG OKAY, I APOLOGISE!**

 **I know I said I'd upload this on the 14** **th** **of February and I'm sorry if there are people who were actually waiting for this! My internet was gone (like for the hundredth time this month T^T) so, I couldn't upload the story before or on Valentine's Day**

 **Sorry once again! I hope y'all had a fabulous Valentine's \\(^w^)/**

 **And I want to add that I haven't proofread this, neither has my beta-reader (bc I think it's really awkward if she's going to read all my lemons first before I post them w)**

 **Soooo, that's it! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Fanfic Devil, out!**


	6. Natsuki x Luc (Genderbend)

**Hellooo y'all! ~(^w^~)  
So this one-shot was requested by ****ObeliskX! ****I hope you'll like it, since it's a little different and it was so much fun writing!  
Reminder: Only Natsu and Lucy are gender swapped, otherwise it became too confusing for me to write.. so yeah, enjoy! Oh, and I changed strawberry milkshakes to beer, bc Lucy is a man now ^v^**

* * *

"Luc, what even are you doing?" Natsuki asked the older male, who was slumped on a barstool, draining beer like there was no tomorrow.  
"Can't you see I'm drinking?" Luc (say: Luke) grumbled in annoyance and waved a dismissive hand.  
"Go away, little girl," he slurred and Natsuki flinched.  
"Geez, what spat in your drink..." she muttered and turned to leave, but was stopped by the Celestial mage's next words.  
"Shouldn't you be drooling over Gray with Juvia?" Luc laughed and asked Mira for another round.  
Natsuki was at a loss for words. Luc knew that she had just broken up with that Popsicle, how could he bring that up again.  
"What?! That Ice-prick?! Seriously, Luc?" Natsuki was slowly getting angrier at the male, she just didn't understand why he was acting so distant and cold all of a sudden. When Luc didn't answer her question she snatched the beer mug from his hands and smashed it on the ground next to the barstool he was seated on.  
"Damnit, stop drinking already and fucking fight me!" Natsuki yelled, gaining attention from most guild members, unfortunately, including that of Gray.  
"Yah, seriously? I was just going to get drunk and continue writing my story in peace." Luc stumbled from his stool and stood in front of Natsuki.

"Take it outside!" Laxus yelled from the second floor and put his headphones on, trying to block out the noise.

"We will!" Natsuki replied with smirk and with much effort got the drunk blonde outside.  
"First one knocked out, loses. Easy!" she yelled before taking her place on the makeshift arena, more like a weathered field, but it worked well enough.  
"Sure... whatever," Luc flipped her off and within no time revealed a golden key.  
"Open! Gate of the Maiden; Virgo!" Luc's Celestial spirit appeared with a flash of gold and white and charged at the Fire Dragon Slayer immediately.  
"Wah! You're actually taking this serious?!" Natsuki exclaimed surprised.  
"Nice!" she added and countered Virgo's attack using her Fire Dragon Breath(?).  
As the fight got more and more serious, more Fairy Tail members gathered around the two mages and started placing bets with Cana ever so present to gather the money.  
But never did they expect this fight to become so heated this quickly.

And I mean _quickly._

"Damnit, Luc! Give up already, I'm done with your bullshit!" Natsuki yelled in frustration and crawled at the male on top of her. He'd been messing around with her for the past ten minutes and it finally got to Natsuki.  
"Come on, just admit it, little girl! You. Still. Love. Him." Luc's alcohol tainted breath made Natsuki choke on air and try to wriggle herself out of the blonde's grip.  
"I. Do. Not!" Natsuki growled and without warning managed to free one hand and punch Luc in the face.  
"Ah, fuck! What the hell? We're going for hand to hand combat now?" Luc smirked, wiping at his face and cringing when he felt the right side of it already beginning to swell.  
"Show me what you got, little girl and I'll ask Gray if he still wants you!" Luc barked before charging at the girl who was still on the ground.  
They clashed in a wild blur of limbs with the occasional swearing and spitting. But eventually, Natsuki managed to get a grip on the larger mage.  
"I hate you, Luc! I fucking hate you, I swear I will break every bone in your body if you don't shut up about that Ice Princess, _right now!"_ Natsuki screamed in Luc's face, bending over ever so slightly to come off as intimidating. Unfortunately, the Celestial Mage just laughed, not impressed by the pinkhaired at all.  
"Hmm, speaking of, I don't see him anywhere?" Luc messed with the girl and it took all of Natsuki's strength to _not_ look up. She hated the guy anyway, why was she getting so worked up from that?  
As for Luc, he was getting riled up too, but he didn't know why. He was never the one to get his adrenaline levels to rise while fighting an opponent and Natsuki seemed to awake a feeling deep in his chest that he was desperately trying to suppress.

"Screw you!" Natsuki yelled before pulling her arm back, ready to swing it at Luc's face. As hard as she could. But Luc, whose hand was now freed (hah!) stopped her fist midair and grinned like a fool.  
"When?" was all he said, voice low and staring straight into Natsuki's eyes. It took a few seconds for the word to sink in and a furious blush was soon accompanied by a glare on the fire mage's face.  
"Seriously?!" she exclaimed, ready to get off of the other mage beneath her and it was then that she realised that she'd been straddling him the whole time. Before she had time to recover Luc tightened his grip on her fist and pulled Natsuki closer. The Dragon Slayer quickly lost her balance and landed on his broad chest.  
"Yes," Luc whispered in her ear and Natsuki went limp in his arms. With his other hand freed as well, he supported her lower back before rolling over and gazing down at the girl whose wild _sakura_ coloured hair was sprawled on the ground underneath her.  
"S-Stop," Natsuki tried weakly, but even she herself couldn't deny that she was turned on by the way Luc bit his lip.  
"What was that?" Luc breathed in the crook of her neck, unaware of the stares the rest of Fairy Tail gave them.  
"You want me to stop, Natsuki?" said mage gasped when Luc's cool lips made contact with the sensitive skin in her neck and she unconsciously craned her head to the side.  
"Y-yes.. I mean, no.." Natsuki's soft voice rang through Luc's ears and he couldn't stop himself from grunting.  
"No?" he got out and lifted his head, turning Natsuki's chin to face him, and stared. All he did was look at her and still Natsuki felt her anticipation grow.  
"No," she repeated and before the syllable even left her mouth, Luc's lips were smashed on her own.

All Luc could feel were Natsuki's warm lips against his own and little shots of electricity coursing through his body where she touched him. How Natsuki's arms found their way around his neck and her legs tangled with his. He couldn't care less when he heard someone shout something about getting a room and Cana answering that they were the ones who should leave instead, handing everyone their money back.  
Natsuki breathed in and Luc's scent filled her nose, the smell of alcohol was remarkable less than before and for a split moment she got worried that what they were doing could only be blamed on the alcohol, but she threw away that thought when Luc ran his tongue over her bottom lip.  
"Luc..." Natsuki let his name roll over her tongue before it was captured by the blonde. Luc's hands made their way down to the curve of Natsuki's hips and he pressed his body down on hers. Chests rubbing against each other, tongues engaged in battle and hands were definitely _not_ kept to themselves.  
When the need for air became too strong they broke apart, their breaths shaky as they laid there the sandy ground.  
"Y'know..." Luc began and Natsuki looked up, arms still hooked around his neck.  
"I'm kinda glad that Ice-cube ditched you," he whispered before harshly pressing his lips on Natsuki's.

* * *

 **Soooo, please leave a review and tell me what you think! And for ObeliskX, I hope this was sort of satisfying for you! I could do a part 2 if anyone suggests it!  
**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **-Fanfic Devil, out!**


End file.
